In sickness and in health
by maddi-becker
Summary: when jess collapses becker soon realisies he has feelings for her. this story is a story on how they develop and how their lives are up until their vows"in sickness and in health" plz review and read x t for later chapters
1. great day off

**hi plz review i know small chapter but great things come in small boxes plz review.**

* * *

><p>Jess rolled over in her bed. Her digital clock read <em>9:45 am<em> she mental thank her self because today was her day off. Unfortunately jess felt weak and empty. She put it down to the fact she had no lunch or tea yesterday. She lay there thinking if she should go back to sleep for a minute but hunger took over and she rolled out of bed. She shivered she only wore a pair of red sweat pants and a t-shirt. She opened her bedroom door to find Abby, Connor and Becker laughing and chatting on the sofa. It was their day off to thought jess. She walked past them muttering a simple 'morning' before walking of to the kitchen. She only reached the centre of the kitchen before over come with dizziness and clasped into the tiled floor.

"jess has been a while in the kitchen I should go and check to see if she was okay"said Becker. Connor raised his brows in a cheeky way. Abby slapped him on the arm gently.

"get your head out of the gutter Connor"said Abby. Then she giggled, Becker had gone a bright red colour at this Abby raised her eye brows before he walked out of the room in the direction of the kitchen door flustered.

Becker walked into the kitchen and found a pale white unconscious jess with a small cut above her eye bleeding. Becker ran over to her he shook her slightly but she never stirred.

"jess?"whispered Becker before checking her pulse. There was a slow weak thump under his finger.

" Abby call an ambulance jess is in a bad way"said Becker in a strangled voice. He lifted her fragile body of the floor and carried her to the sofa.

" Becker the ambulance is on its way what happen?"said Connor. Becker shook his head.

"not sure she was on the floor when I found her and I am guessing the cut is from when she fell"said Becker trying to hold back worry and fear in his voice but failing. They waited till the ambulance came they followed her to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>what will happen next?is jess okay? plz review and it will give me more reason to post quickly plz plz plz thank for reading:<strong>**D**


	2. waiting room

**i know short but last night i had the ideas in my head so i wrote them down on my mobile in text but the next chapters will be long**

* * *

><p>Matt, Connor and Becker waited in the waiting room in the resuscitation wing of the hospital. Abby had went into a room with jess's doctor she need some questions answering and Abby volunteered to do it.<p>

"miss Maitland has miss Parker had any illnesses recently like vomiting or head aches?"asked the doctor.

"well she had a cold but she has just gotten over that but our whole work place had it at one point"said Abby at this the doctors face lit up.

"okay you may go back to the waiting room while we run some more tests"said the doctor.

Abby walked in the room and the men shot up like a bolt of lightening.

"well?" they all said at the same time.

"they said they will run some more tests on her also she said we should calm down she has only been out for an hour"said Abby but by the tone of her voice she disagreed with the doctor. The doors from jess's room burst open and three nurses pulled a innocent, peaceful looking jess on a wheeled bed.

It had been over an hour since jess had been wheeled out of resuscitation in to another area of the hospital for testing. After another half an hour wait a old looking nurse came over to them.

"is this the group waiting for Miss Jessica Parker?"she asked.

"yes"said matt in a gruff voice.

"good Miss Parker has been moved into a semi private room in the hospital would you like to come with me and I shall explain what has happened to Miss Parker"said the nurse turning around. The team followed hot on her heals.

* * *

><p><strong>it my birthday on monday cant wait so that means this week end is a bit mad for me so my post will be a bit more far apart but plz review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of any future chapters i will try to add them in the tone of the story thanks for next chapter you will find out what is wrong with jess.<strong>


	3. tell her before its too late

**enjoy this chapter is longer because i merged wo chapters together plz review i love reviews x a bit of tiny fluffy jesker **

* * *

><p>The nurse turned into a semi-private room.<p>

"we have found the source of why Miss Parker collapsed. She had a bad back end of a cold. Usually with a cold you are tired all the time and have no energy and that is why we recommend a day or two of work but miss Parker did not take time off so she tired her self out causing her to collapse. We have put her in a false sleep that should last twelve hours and help get most of her health back and she may go home but no work for the next few days."said the doctor before leaving. The nurse came back to them.

"we do not usual allow visitor to stay over night...but I know Mr Becker and some other men from your sector I know you hate being here and I have known you to try and escape so I will allow visitors so she is less tempted."said the nurse before leaving the room after the doctor.

The first shift of jess watching was took by Abby she watch as the team said good bye matt, Connor and Becker kissed jess on the forehead but Abby could have sworn she saw Becker whisper something before kissing her._ May be he is not as emotionally retarded as we first thought._ Said Abby to her self.

Jess woke up on Becker watch duty.

"what do I do this time?"said jess trying to sit up.

"you had a bad cold and over worked your self and pasted out in the kitchen"said Becker holding her hand. She looked at her hand noticing Becker hand hold of it.

"your holding my hand"said jess.

"sorry"said Becker going red and letting go but jess stopped him.

" I like it. Now I wanna go home I hate hospitals"said jess.

Jess had been discharged and was banned from going back to work by Lester for two days. On her first day back there were no anomalies but there was a surprise visitor. Jenny lewis. She had recently just had a baby girl. Her husband Michael gingerly came in with her. She greeted Abby and Connor with a hug hug and a kiss while she awkwardly hugged Becker and planted a kiss on his cheek.

**Jess P.O.V**

jenny gave me a hug and a kiss even though we only met twice in the past.

"everyone this is baby Claudia Nikki. Me and jenny named her after your friend nick cutter"said Michael. Then he offered me to hold the baby I have never held a baby before well not properly any way. I held her close to my chest while she slept slightly bouncing on the spot. At first it felt weird but after a second the little bundle was nested in my arms and I relaxed as my maternal instincts kicked in a loved the feel of the life in my arms. Then I felt Becker's eyes on me and I felt self conscience.

**Becker P.O.V**

I saw jess pounce on the spot with baby Claudia in her arms she looked so peaceful and happy. It was then I realised I loved Jessica Parker.

"you like her don't you?"said jenny handing Becker a mug.

"what do you mean?"said Becker in a high pitched voice.

"hey I wont tell anyone but you should tell her before it is to late."said jenny Becker knew she was referring to cutter.

"do you think?"asked Becker. He had never been this open about jess to anyone but he knew he could trust jenny.

"yes I am happy with Michael now really happy but not a day went by while I was single that I never thought how I never told him"said jenny.

Jess wonder back over now bouncing slightly. Baby Claudia was a wake and started to cry.

"aw bless I think she wants he mammy here you are jenny"said jess handing over the crying bundle.

_She is a amazing and jenny is right I should tell her before its too late because I love her...wait did I just... yes I love her but how am I going to tell her._

* * *

><p><strong>yes how is becker going to tell her plz review i had to include Jenny coz i miss her and Claudia Nikki just came to me plz review plz they make my day post will be a bit slower now because it b-day week end YEAH also School boo plz review<strong>


	4. welcome to the mad house

**a bit of fluff and jess's family is round for the mad house hence the tiltle plz review plz**

* * *

><p>Becker had thought it over a few times in his head. He needed help he had no clue of going about asking jess out. He decided to ask for help but who. Connor was a no, Abby was a maybe but then matt popped into his head he knew he had Emily so it would be easier for him to explain then asking Connor or Abby. It was the day off today so he thought he would go round and visit them all at jess's place or at least that is what he told him self but deep down he knew it was really just a jess visit. As he drove round London to get to jess apartment block he thought about when he could ask matt for help also if it was a good idea.<p>

As he pulled into jess apartment block and parked his car he climbed the stairs instead of the elevator so he could give him self more time to think. He finally reached jess door and he knock. It was Connor who answered. As Becker walked in he saw a man and a woman cradling a baby on jess's sofa. And Abby bouncing a toddler on her knee. The toddle was crying and Abby was trying to calm her down he was hit by a smell of cooking dough and melted chocolate

"welcome to the mad house I am Ian"said the man smiling.

"hi I am jess's older sister Stephanie"said the woman. Now hush the baby not to cry.

"AUNTY JESSIE IS THE BEST!"said a little girl running in the room.

"why?"said the woman called Stephanie.

"well mummy. me aunty Jessie are baking and I gotta lick spoon clean"said the girl before speeding off into the kitchen.

Then there was some crying coming from the kitchen. As well as a panicked voice.

"aw let me have a look Anna come on I have some funny plasters in my bedroom lets go and get some to cover you paper cut"said jess. Picking the child up and humming twinkle twinkle little star and Anna smiled and stopped crying instead just sobbed.

Jess came out from the kitchen with a one year old toddler on her hip,both her and Anna where cover in flour. Jess walked past them not realising Becker was there she slightly bounced while walking humming a song while the crying child smile while sobbing to jess's voice.

**Jess P.O.V **

"aunty Jessie can I have that one?"asked Anna. Bless her she had gotten a paper cut while reading well looking at the pictures in my recipe book. I had a pack of winnie the pooh and Disney princess themed plasters. Anna picked one which had a picture of Cinderella and prince charming on it. I peeled the back of and put it carefully on.

"can I have that one too pease aunty Jessie pease"said Anna bless her she cant pronounce some word right but she sounded adorable. She was now holding up a winnie the pooh plaster with piglet on.

"why you don't need it? Fine but no more where do you want it?" I laughed as she pointed to her cheek. Stephanie is going to kill me.

After she begged me to let her put one on me I had to agree her voice is so cute and lovely.

"okay I want that one and I will close my eye and you can surprise me where you are going to put it" I said still laughing at her adorable smile. Sadly she put the bright yellow with red writing saying _I am a princess_ on it across my forehead. Great at least Becker isn't here to see me like this. Anna clapped her hands and giggled.

"princess aunty Jessie! I am I princess?"asked Anna clapping her hands.

"of course you a princess now lets go an check on the lovely pizza me and Princess Anna made come on"I said all most shouting. I picked her up I held to my side so she was resting on my hip I bounced slightly. Some reason I always bounced when hold a child or an animal.

**Becker P.O.V**

I sat and laughed at Connor's attempt to hold the baby.

"so I know Connor and Abby since we have been round here while they lived here quiet a few times but I don't think we have met"said Ian holding a hand out Becker shook it.

" no I don't believe we have I am Becker" I said

"well hello I am Stephanie this is my husband Ian, Abby has our daughter Bailey but she is not well and Anna is with jess at the moment they are twins and this Stephen our three month old son"said Stephanie. at this point jess came out her room with Anna on her hip. She bounce slightly she wore her hair tied back and had black legging and a pink dress top with a cream apron over her she was cover in flour so was the child on her hip. They looked adorable.

" um princess Jessica(laughed Connor) did you have a food fight with Anna or something your covered in flour and plasters"said Connor laughing.

"what no I dropped the bag and it went everywhere and Anna made me put a plaster on my forehead so she never felt left out personally it was gonna go on my arm but she has the humour of her mother"said jess blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful like that.

"well since Becker is here as well in my mad house we may as well invite matt and Emily. Oh you will love them steph especially Emily she is the nicest person you will ever meet"said jess. Throwing her phone at me I caught it and called matt.

It had official became the mad house jess was still in the kitchen cooking with Anna and Emily. When Becker came matt had obviously told Emily something because she picked Anna up and said that she was going to colour but was not sure how princess's colour in.

"um jess could I have a word?"asked Becker causing jess to spin round. Flicking flour everywhere. Becker sniggered.

" sorry sure"laughed jess. Putting down the bag of flour. Jess was baking pizzas,pasties and bread for her sister to take home and for tea.

"hmm I don't know how to put this..."said Becker.

"oh my captain Becker lost for word this is serious so spit it out"laughed jess licking flour at him.

" I like you"said Becker. Jess was oblivious to what he meant

"well duh. I thought you hated me..oh.."said jess clicking on to what Becker meant. Both of them went red in the face.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow for Chinese after work?"asked Becker going red. When Anna burst in with Emily on her tail.

"sorry but your sister wants you I will carry on in here if you want"said Emily going pink realising she had interrupted something.

Stephanie wanted jess to hold her baby after matt( Emily had forced him in to holding the baby). Jess held baby Stephan in her arms she sat on the sofa next to Becker and smiled.

"jess you okay you look like your crying"said Connor.

"fine..fine just this is the first time I have held my first baby nephew it just.. I am fine"said jess wiping the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

She said good bye to everyone and hugged everyone and it felt less awkward between her and Becker and she could not wait till tomorrow night at all.

* * *

><p><strong>i am SO going to have fun writing the way connor and abby and matt reacted to the date so gonna be funny plz review plz they make my day and i wanna wake up tomorrow after opening my b-day stuff to find loads of review they would make my day much<strong>


	5. work and stupid comments

**plz read this chapter is up plz review i have got little review thanks to those who have review i deacate this chapter too you thnks**

* * *

><p>Jess woke up at the crack of dawn an whole hour before she was normal had to get up she had showered dressed eaten and clean before Connor and Abby got up. They all set off to work half an hour early than usual since jess was ready and bored.<p>

"wow is Connor ill or something he is on early"said Becker laughing as Connor put his belongings in his locker. Becker shot jess a quick smile he hoped it went unnoticed. He was wrong.

**Abby's P.O.V**

_oh my god Becker just smiled at jess in a weird way oh my something is going on between them I know it_. I watched them for a whole day. The surprise visits to the ADD that Becker made he bought her chocolate. Even at lunch they sat close together with out the uncomfortable silence eating the KFC. Even though I may have had to kick Connor really hard on the shine to stop him from saying something but it was worth it none the less but matt said something that confused me as per usual with him. Even jess told me at lunch that she was going out for dinner so cook for our self with out her. By the look on her face and the look she shot Becker it was was to obvious where and who she was going with.

**Matt's P.O.V**

"so have you told her yet?" I asked while waiting for the rest of my team to come join us for lunch.

Becker just raised his brows in a suggestive way and walked to the fridge to pull out two cans of coke. Chucking one to me.

"the point of that was I cant drink it now" I said just as the girl walked in with Connor carrying the KFC boxes.

"now you have to pair up because we got couple meals since we had coupons."said Abby going to sit next to Connor and Becker tapped on the seat beside him. Jess plopped her little self down next to him. I was left to share with my invisible friend as Connor said.

" I am guessing that answered my question the Becker" I said as jess pinched on of Becker's chips and dipped it in his sauce while he just laughed at her mission impossible humming whiling doing it. Jess of course shot me a death glare. Yes he asked her out.

"yeah it does"laughed Becker which jess just elbowed him playfully.

"so when did you ask her then?" I asked as I helped Becker clean up.

"yesterday while she was baking were are having our first date tonight at mine for Chinese don't you dare tell anyone we decided we would only say something if someone asked"said Becker almost growling at the last part.

**Jess's P.O.V**

while I was deleting footage off a CCTV camera Becker sneaked up behind me and tilted my chair backward.

"hello so I was thinking we should let them work it out by them self I mean I asked matt for advise yesterday so he probably knows"said Becker handing me a chocolate bar.

"yes this will be funny,thank by the way." I laughed as I went with Abby to pick the lunch up.

Matt defiantly knows he dropped a stupid comment at lunch. Also Abby must know because her and matt have being dropping stupid comment to us all day giving me funny looks. I missed Becker fair enough we technically haven't been dating yet and I had seen him just over an hour ago but well how you put it I miss him because I well LOVE HIM.

**Becker P.O.V**.

Matt had told me something I could do if the date went well for next time but I decided it would happen tonight I just had to distract jess for an hour. Jess was getting her coat and bag out of the locker.

"hey jess I was thinking you go home now and get changed and stuff so it gives me time to clean my place okay come by in an hour" I said jess smiled and nodded.

"see you then."she said bouncing off towards Abby. Please let this work please I prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>abby is SO not gonna let jess drop it when she get home ha plz review-is matts idea a good one for reading plz review<strong>


	6. date,gossip and scared connor

**hello again plz enjoy and review thnks x**

* * *

><p>Jess drove to Becker's apartment. She wore a pale pink dress that went a inch below he knees.<p>

She walked along the hall. 124A 125a 126a then Becker's 127a. Jess knock softly and the door swung open. Becker welcomed jess in he wore dark jeans and a white button down shirt he lead her into the dinning room.

"surprise!"exclaimed Becker. They walked into Becker small dinning room there was a table set for two and he handed her a bouquet of lilies.

"wow thank you Becker. So much of Chinese and a film thank you I don't think anyone has been this nice to me...ever thank you"said jess before pecking Becker on the cheek.

"um you welcome I go and get the food" said Becker touching where jess had just kissed him.

Becker brought bowls of pasta to the table and and pulled the chair out for jess to sit down.

"thank you very gentlemen like"said jess.

"well I was raised to be a gentleman by my mother and she forced me into cooking class so when I find the right one I could cook for them well you"said Becker.

"this is lovely Becker thank you"said jess taking another bit of pasta.

"stop thanking me jess"laughed Becker. Becker's hand moved across the table and reached jess's hand. She took it and they sat there laughing and talking while eating the pasta.

After eating the food Becker brought in a plate with a chocolate cake on it. They shared a slice between them laughing about Connor's be wilderness of the two.

"Matt knows because he well I asked him for advise on how to ask you"said Becker.

" Abby knows she cornered me before going out ha Connor does not have a clue"said jess.

It was getting late and they were both at work in the morning. Jess and Becker we on the threshold of Becker's door.

"thanks for tonight it was great"said jess pecking Becker on the lips but she intended to pull away straight after but Becker deepened the kiss it turned passionate and it lasted for what seemed hours.

"hmm I will pick you up in the morning"said Becker before quickly pecking her on the lips again.

Jess nodded.

Jess opened her apartment door and as expected Abby sat on the sofa waiting.

"so what happen?tell me. did you share Chinese? what film did you watch?"said Abby in a rush not breathing.

"no don't invade my privacy"jess said in a whispered she could hear Connor snoring in the next room, Abby stood up from the sofa.

"tell me"said Abby giving jess the puppy eyes. Jess shook her head. She knew she could tell but this way pay back from earlier today.

"spill jess now" Abby said in a business like tone grabbing jess by the elbow. Jess gave in.

"fine"sighed jess sitting down and Abby followed suit.

"we never had Chinese he cooked for me pasta bake it was fantastic he was a proper gentleman. We didn't watch a film we just talked before you ask I am not telling you what about. Then before we went he...KISSED ME twice well I kissed him the first time it only meant to be a quick goodbye peck put he deepened it it last for ever it was great then her kissed me again straight after. Also he is driving me to work tomorrow."said jess

"tell me more is he a good kisser?"said Abby.

"he is your friend so am I would you ask if I asked about Connor"protected jess.

"so tell me I need to know"said Abby.

" he is a very good kisser very polite his arm wrapped around my waist"said jess,she was so glad she had Abby to tell this to it was like high school all over.

"oh my word tell me more what did you talk about...please"said Abby.

"well we talked about family and past... he has privacy to so I am not say anything he told me"said jess, Abby nodded seeming to agree with her.

"tell me is he a good cook and what else did you do"said Abby.

"he is a fantastic cook, oh and guess what look."said jess holding up the huge bouquet of lilies.

"wow he really must like you so how do feel about him"said Abby. Jess went red.

" I love him"said jess Abby clapped her hands like a three year old and squealed.

"can I go to bed now I wanna get up early so I can have a shower before Becker comes"said jess Abby nodded and headed of to her room before shooting a quick smile at jess.

Jess and Abby woke up really early the next morning. Jess was in the kitchen making coffee when there was a knock on the door.

"hello Becker hear you cooked you must be good jess came home with the biggest smile on her face and she is not dead"said Abby walking into the kitchen with Becker right behind her.

"CONNOR!WAKE!UP!"yelled Abby making jess jump.

Connor walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed mumbling about how early it was. He was less than a inch from Becker when he opened his eye.

"ah what you doing here?"screamed Connor.

"picking jess up we better go"said Becker putting an arm around jess's waist.

"oh my god look Abby"whispered Connor Abby just rolled her eyes.

**Becker's P.O.V.**

Me and jess arrived at the ARC matt came in the locker room.

"how did last night go?"asked matt. Before disappearing behind his locker jess came in and told me that Abby was being a pain before kissing me on the lips. She left straight after.

"ah question answered"said matt smirking I just flicked him in the ear.

"oh scary run matt run"said Abby in the door way.

"did you change your underwear Connor?" I asked.

"what did he do?"asked matt with a smirk on his face.

"well he screamed when he saw Becker in our kitchen this morning"said jess walking back in.

"well hello if it is not the happy couple"said matt.

"shut up" I growled in a low whisper. Matt just laughed.

"oh jess me,you and Emily are having a girls night tonight and the boys are having one too we don't tell each other where we will be going so one of us don't follow the other okay"said Abby leaving the room. Oh yeah I forgot this was going to be fun I haven't had a lads night out in ages.

* * *

><p><strong>spolier for next chapter-someone is going to get a little bladder and slip a few secrets. plz review plz(sorry if some of my slanglanuage seem a bit of i live up north see so i dont really know what slang londers use.**


	7. night out and bad memories

**okay this chapter has some swears in it so warning plz review this chapter is rather long and has a bit of angst in it so beware it is good none the less with a drunken abby and becker's soldier boy nickname came well before the ARC-also sorry for the north east slang once again x plz revie wthey mean alot to me plz review x x x **

* * *

><p>Jess, Abby and Emily wore simple jeans and tops. They did not need to wear revealing sexy clothes because they all ready had boyfriend. As they made it down gobbling barmaid pub in town they laughed and joked about their men.<p>

" I have never been out to a pub before I mean matt has taken me to restaurant and cinemas but never pubs and in my time only whores went to taverns unless they worked there"said Emily when they sat down in a small booth. Abby brought over three classes of white wine.

"thanks my round next"said jess.

Meanwhile-

"right so where do you want to go tonight?"asked Connor.

"well there is a nice cosy pub were you can get great cider and large down the road a friend of mine owns it."said Becker.

"great what is it called?"asked matt.

"the gobbling barmaid come on before it gets to crowded"said matt locking the door behind him.

"so Connor decided to ha put the ha ha ha you had to be there"laughed Abby not getting to the end of her story.

"well not as bad as matt honestly the things he can get up to is just beyond my intelligence but most of the time he is the best gentleman I have met"said Emily taking a sip out of her glass.

"ha wanna hear one of Connor's little secrets"whispered Abby. The girls nodded like manics.

"well in the Cretaceous Connor past out after we found out we were stuck he he he "said Abby laughing into her drink. Jess laughed to.

"also he... he tried to... tried to...ha ha ha ha" laughed Abby clearly really drunk even though she only drank half a glass of wine and half a pint of larger.

"jess you have hardly touched your drink"said Abby looking at jess first glass of wine.

" I am not a drinker I hardly drink at all ever anyway technically I was only legally allowed to drink since last year my round I am getting a coke okay what do you want"said jess getting up.

"could I have a vodka and coke and Emily wants the same don't you"said Abby Emily nodded then mouthed _just coke please_. They had only been there half an hour and it was going great. Jess arrived back at their booth when music started playing.

"oh Emily lets dance night club style we will show you how"said Abby she was clearly drunk.

"we?"said jess.

"yes we now come on"said Abby dragging jess and Emily on to the dance floor. Abby was dancing like a crazed roadrunner manic on crack and coffee.

"I will make you dance with me jess if you and Emily don't move"said Abby coming closer to them.

Jess shot Emily a look and they both moved slightly away from Abby moving their bodies so they looked like they were dancing.

"this is fun and different"said Emily.

"yeah my first girls night out since university even then I never fit in"said jess.

"so matt said you and Becker are courting now"said Emily.

"yes Emily we are courting now but in this time we call it dating"said jess smiling.

"dating right sorry"said Emily smiling too.

"is okay Emily"said jess laughing. They danced next to each other.

"plan we do not split up no matter what I am not accustomed here and may get lost"said Emily.

"deal um we best leave Abby though she looks like she is having way too much fun"said jess watching Abby from a distance a small crowd had surrounded her and cheered as she did the robot to a song. Jess and Emily were dancing jess turned around to check on Abby and a man came up to Emily and whispered something in her ear she smiled and walked in the direction her point in.

someone tapped jess on the shoulder. She whizzed round to see Becker smiling down at her.

"hi what are ya doing here?"asked jess smiling.

"looks like we came to the same place after all and Abby having fun clearly"said Becker watch a very scared Connor get pulled into Abby's dance jess just sniggered. Becker lent down and kissed jess on the lips.

"come join me and matt it will be fun I will buy you a new drink I mean if you left it unintended at a pub it will have gotten spiked don't worry I have told Connor to get Abby a new one."said Becker grabbing jess's hand.

Jess went to get the next round of drinks with Emily. Emily's and matt's came first so she took off with them leaving jess to wait for hers and Becker's. When a group of lasses came in dressed like chavs.

"uh guy look who it is"said one of them.

"ha Jessica Parker the nerdy twat from school"said another. Jess knew these girls from school they hit here and bullied her for no reason. She just ignored them. The barkeep handed her the two bottles of coke and she turned around to see five of them stood there she moved past them but it involved moving backwards and taking the long way round the bar. But they backed her into a corner at the very end of the pub hardly visible.

"give us the coke now"said the second largest one jess handed them the coke she was in tears now.

"give me you wallet"said the biggest one she was the scariest. Jess could not hand her wallet or phone over because they were her work thing and had work belongings on it and it would be classed as breaking the government secrecy act that she signed before working at the ARC.

"no"choked jess in tears.

" oi cry baby give us you purse and phone NOW!"said the large one again jess remember this one breaking two of her finger on day because she told the teacher on her.

_**~flash back~**_

"_hey Jessica give me your bag now"said Carol Cummings the little girl who looked only thirteen handed over her bag and ran off crying._

_The thirteen year old Jessica sat on the bench behind the school playground crying pray for lunch to end as she hind from Carol Cummings gang. A shadow emerged from the wall. She shrivelled back. She has found me thought the girl instead of it being one of the gang members it was Mr Line Jessica's favourite teacher he taught I.C.T and technology. He saw his favourite pupil in tears on the bench._

" _Jessica are you okay what on earth has happen?"asked the teacher sounding up set to find a child in this state._

"_C...Carol s...s...st...stole my b..b..bag"stuttered Jessica through the tears._

"_oh I will sort this out."said the teacher lead Jessica into the school building._

_One week later-_

"_HEY CRY BABY"yelled a voice Jessica reluctantly turned around to see Carol's gang. They backed her into a corner behind the school away from any teachers and stole her bag,jacket and shoes then broke two of her finger and gave her two big black eyes._

_**~end flash back~ **_

jess shook her head again. The ARC was more important than a few bruises she could take it thought jess.

"give me it now or you will get it"said one of the girls. Jess shook her head again.

"aw cry baby Jessica is hoping for help out of this but there is no Mr Line this time who is going to come your girl friend you were with before.

"no Becker will my boyfriend"said jess it was more of a prayer than a statement.

"ha likely story. Now give I said give"said one of the girls swinging a punch at jess hitting her in the cheek. Jess cried out in pain before another fist hit her in the eye area and she was kicked in the shine. Jess fell to the floor. She was kicked in the stomach area before two men pulled the girls back.

"OUT OF MY BAR NOW!"yelled one of the men. The woman left with out another word. The bar man saw jess on the floor in pain crying.

" you are Jessica your with a friend of mine, Hilary Becker."said the man. Jess nodded. He helped her up.

"hey solider boy here now"yelled the bar man helping jess limp over to the table were Becker and matt were sat. Becker leaped up and through his arms around jess supporting her fully.

"Jess"yelled Becker kissing her hair line.

" I was so worried you okay your safe"said Becker it being a half question.

"yeah I am fine"said jess trying to calm Becker down.

"right you all better come round back while I check to make sure jess is okay well I will let solider boy check her under my supervision."said the bar man trying to lighten the mood. Matt let out a whistle to get Connor's attention. Connor indicated he was taking Abby home. As they went round back.

" Becker please don't do that please I just want to get home I am fine just a few bruises that all"said jess as Becker put a pen light into jess's eyes while jess kept them shut.

"come on we better get you home I will drive since I am the sober one"said matt. As they all got in the car.

"hey drop us both off at my place I will drive jess back with my car I have only had coke and pop"said Becker.

"oh very manly lads night out"laughed jess.

"well we didn't get far and I don't like to drink and you were not drinking so we never"said Becker.

Matt dropped jess and Becker off at Becker apartment block Becker helped jess in to the elevator she looked dead on her feet with tiredness.

"right jess sit on the sofa I will only be a minute I have left the keys in my jacket pocket in my room"said Becker. When he came back in with the keys in his hand he saw jess asleep on the sofa. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed a pulled the cover round her. Becker grabbed a pillow of his bed and the blanket at the bottom of the room and walked toward the sofa. Becker was sleeping on the sofa and he never felt so happy about it, because it was jess in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>poor jess my school years are a bit like that some times. lucky jess sleeping in becker's bed i am green with envy ahhh lol. plz post next chapter out soon plz review it just a few clicks and words plz x <strong>

_**PS: heads up for all readers i am from a place near Anwick castle really far up north so some of my slang is northan of scottish so plz do not critize me on that i know critizm is the best thing to improve so if i need it tell me plz it helps but lay of the slang it is hard to figure out what they would say down there when you have never been your self thank you x**_

**plz review thank youx**


	8. bad dreams and sharing beds

**this chapter made me green with envy. **

**i am so excited i got a part in a play yeah and my charater is called jess so i am so over excited plz review **

* * *

><p>Jess lay in Becker's bed. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully in a lovely dream. But inside jess's head was a whole other thing. Jess was dreaming about Carol and her gang.<p>

_**~DREAM~**_

_A young girl the age of no more than ten walked down the school corridor. The girl walked all alone. This girl looked like a younger version of jess. As she walked down the corridor in a rather cheerful mood but then a group of three girl the same age came round the corner her face drop and she turned around hoping they would not follower her. Her hopes were crushed as the girls stalked jess into the girls toilets. There was a girl in their doing her hair in a mirror then she saw Carol's and Kristin's reflection in the mirror and let her hair fall to her shoulder before running out._

"_look its billy bob no mates the swatty twat who does her work all the time"said Kristin. The girls advanced on the young jess. The girls morphed into the older bigger girls that were at the pub tonight and the ten year old jess morphed into a younger version of jess then a even younger version of Jessica Parker the older taller girls advanced on the young jess._

_**end dream~**_

jess shot up from Becker's bed with a quick bloody curling scream. Becker came bursting into find jess sat up panting covered in sweat and red faced. Becker came rushing over to her.

"jess you okay?"asked Becker. Putting an reassuring arm around her waist.

"yeah fine bad dream, why am I in your bed.?"said jess.

"your feel asleep on my sofa so I decided best not to wake you and I was happy to give you my bed"said Becker. Jess nodded. Becker turned to leave when jess grabbed his arm.

" don't leave me...please"said jess moving along so Becker could lay down on the bed next to jess. He kicked the door shut with his foot and lay down next to jess. Becker wrapped his arms protectively around jess and they fell asleep with in minutes.

Becker and jess woke up the next morning, jess's head lay on Becker bare chest.

"morning beck..."said jess but was cut off my a involuntary yawn.

"morning jess"said Becker who saw a pale bruise forming on her cheek. He kissed the bruise.

"what was that for?"asked jess.

"my mum used to say kisses heal all bruises"said Becker. Jess smiled.

They got up and ate breakfast, Becker cooked breakfast so it was pancakes with fruit. Suddenly jess let out a giggle. Becker looked at her questions dancing on her lip.

"ha I feel a bit head ache coming on but imagine how Abby is feeling now. damn" said jess her face dropping after what she just said.

"jess?"asked Becker.

" do you know how much Abby, Connor and matt are not going to drop the fact I stayed at your last night"said jess, Becker's face too dropped.

"ah well we can let their imagination run wild along side them"said Becker.

Jess and Becker left the apartment laughing making their way back to jess's apartment.

"so yeah apparently that happened to Connor"said jess telling Becker about what happened last night before the incident.

Jess was sat on the sofa watching TV it was all most six in the evening and she was bored and she flick from channel to channel.

"hey jess we are going shopping tomorrow no argument"said Abby pouncing back into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>sadly it is not the end for carol's gang but they meet becker and hell breaks lose and jess has a gun so plz review and i post quicker plz x x x<strong>


	9. shopping, birds and nicknames

**hello hi hiya, plz review plz. school is a time hole so post wont be as regualr but i am gonna try and post chapter once at least a day. the gang is back and jess has a gun plz read some fluff and humor towards end plz review plz with a becker cherry on top.x**

* * *

><p>Jess and Abby went round Whitehaven shopping mall. They had gone to so many shops that they could not carry any more bags so they went to the car and dropped a load off. It was then they heard screaming. A group of people we chases down to the bottom floor by a terror bird. An anomaly had opened up in Whitehaven shopping mall. Thankfully Abby was on call for the ARC meaning she was using an ARC SUV with by regulation required to have a least two EMD's in it while on call.<p>

Abby handed jess a EMD (the smallest)and headed up the stairs to see where the anomaly originally was. When they got to the second floor they heard bird calls and laugher so they went to check it out. They reached a small Costa Café inside were a group of girls ransacking the place. It was carol's gang.

A terror bird came running in jess shot it.

"nice shot"said Abby.

"well don't sound so surprised matt and Becker made sure I knew how to fire an EMD and dad always went hunting so he taught me the basics"said jess.

"sound impressive now be careful"said matt down the comm.

"will do we have a group of Hollanders the ones that attacked jess in the pub they don't realise any one is here so we will have to move them... get down here faster we have an incursion"said Abby.

This time the girls noticed.

"ha look it is baby Jessica"said carol.

" you do realise she has a fairly lethal gun in her hands"said Abby.

" she wont have the..."said carol but was cut of by a heard of terror bird about fifty of them flooded the floor area between the café and the pick-a-boo baby shop.

"what the?"said the girl behind carol.

" jess you take the café and look after two I'll take the other three and take the floor."said Abby.

"go behind the counter and stay their until I tell you to move"yelled jess shooting another bird.

" why should I take orders from you?"said carol with a look of utter disgust.

" a I have a gun in my hand and b do you want to survive"said jess. Being stuck with carol and Cathy. They went to the counter and stood behind it.

Jess shot the creatures that came at her not all of them falling but injured none the less. Then the gun made a funny noise.

" Becker what does it mean when the gun makes a beeping noise?"asked jess.

" it has no power left, why?"said matt.

" okay hurry your self up I am un-armed with out Abby in a café with two idiots and a incursion consisting of about fifteen terror birds so hurry up"screamed jess.

"hanging in there"said matt.

"well if you don't hurry up hanging from somewhere will be an option thanks Abby for teaching self defence looks as if I am gonna need it."said jess. Two terror birds came into the café. Jess slid out of her heels and jumped up on to the counter. The two girls hind behind it. Jess kicked the first terror bird in the face it only knock it back a few steps and jess fell of the counter bur got up quick enough to move out the way of the two angry birds. Jess kicked the bird in the throat and hit it in the lower leg it fell to the floor. One more to get unconscious but jess ached all over and this bird was bigger and older more powerful.

"jess we are making our way up to the café now hang tight"said a voice over the comm jess was not sure who it was just glad of the words. She only had to survive the next the next few minutes before they arrived with WORKING EMD's. The bird walked around the body of the unconscious bird before looking up it had a glint in its eye like it was ready to put up a fight but it was almost twice the size of jess so she jumped up on the table. She kicked it and punched it with her body weight behind each hit but each hit only made it angry it. She heard foot steps in the distances. The bird was gaining more power of jess. She kicked it before she lost her balance and fell off the table. The bird loomed over jess who lay on the floor kicking at the bird wildly with her legs occasional hitting it. Suddenly the bird fell to the floor. Becker and matt stood in the arch way of the café. But a couple burst throw the door near the counter running in Becker throw jess a small EMD she caught it. She shoot when they all fell to the floor the one jess knock unconscious woke up. It came at her but one of the girls came up behind it facing the opposite way no realising what was behind her. Jess took a shot under matt's orders but the terror bird was to fast and it hit the girl in the back she fell to the floor. Matt shot the bird before going to check on the girls. Becker stood there watching jess.

" I did it we did it"cried jess before running into Becker's open arms. He picked her up into a huge hug.

"yes you did your truly brilliant."said Becker.

Matt was helping the girls up not in the nicest fashion. Has he walked over to the tables where jess and Becker were in a bone crushing hug.

Becker put jess down and took her face in his hand and kissed her they never broke apart till matt cleared his throat. They shot apart going red.

"sorry to interrupt your little kiss but we gotta get these people down to medics and get jess checker out these will be shifted back through the anomaly by your solider Becker so don't panic"said matt.

As they walked down the medics were based in the parking lot according to matt and the anomaly was on the floor above the coffee shop. Jess and Becker held hands on the way down.

"you need to go and see a medic which is that way" said Becker pointing to the direction of matt.

Jess shook her head. Becker signed and flung her over his shoulder and carried her.

" Becker I will kick you I have just taken down an terror bird by feet"said jess and to this Becker tickled jess's feet.

"what happened to them?"asked Abby pointing to the other set of medics.

"oh I shot carol you know all good fun"said jess trying to smile as the medic put a pen light in her eye.

"your vitals look good no concussion or head injury so good so far and where hurting"said medic.

"no now please leave me be I am fine perfect"said jess in a sweet but clearly irritated voice.

"aw look it Jerker"said Connor. Walking toward them.

" Connor what?"said jess.

" you know like bradgalina but you jerker"said Connor rather proud of his comment but his faced dropped when Abby hit him lightly with the end of her EMD.

"shut up your worse than matt"said Abby. Becker leaned over and whispered something in jess's ears she smiled and nodded her head.

"sound great"said jess kissing him.

Carol and two other people walked over to them. Jess and Becker however did not notice.

" oh and your computer will not work if the battery is broken but I will fix it because that is what I am paid to do as well and track and delete footage help you oh I am rambling on a bit sorry if I ramble on Becker I just cant help my self it like an annoying habit but worse see I am rambling so.."jess was cut of my another kiss from Becker.

"uh get a room jerker."sniggered matt.

" no not you too"said Becker.

"yes me too its like Christmas early woohoo"said matt laughing. Becker just punched him in the arm.

"fine I will now call you and Emily...um..."said Becker thinking.

" memily oh and Cabby for con and abs"said jess proud of her self. They got into the car just as the little gang came up to them. But they just drove off and ignored them.

"what did you whisper to jess?"asked Abby.

"nothing"chorused jess and Becker going red.

"are you still on then jess?"said Becker.

"of course oh we are not telling you we will let your imagination run wild"said jess smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>oh i am gonna let your imagination run wild as well what is becker and jess gonna do;) *cheek smile*<strong>

**at first i thought becker was gonna shot one of them but i thought it was only right for jess to do it**

**plz review plz plz plz with becker cherry on top **

**school is a time hole and i gotta script to learn so post wont be as regular i should post at least a chapter every dinner time GMT(england) every day plz comment good or bad plz x**


	10. bare chests and staying the night

**hello hi hiya- i would just like to say thank you to_ MrsJessicaBecker_ for the reviews and messgaes thank you. i was going to leave what jess said to becker untouched but this idea popped into my head and i was not sure this would make it into the final cut but_ MrsJessicaParker_ wanted to hear it and honestly i have decided it would have done anyway-oh this chapter may make you very jelous so fair warning plz review this mainly fluff x**

* * *

><p>Jess lay asleep her head resting on Becker's bare chest. As his chest raised and fell from his deep breathing. They lay next to each other asleep happily. Jess lay on Becker's bare chest as it raised and fell. Becker had his arms wrapped around jess body. Her skin against his. As the sun filtered through the curtains. It was only seven they would have been up and about but Becker ordered them to all have a day off since they should have took a medical leave but Lester knew all to well they would just turn into work anyway so giving them a day off means they can not clock in with out his permission so he thought it was easier.<p>

As they lay there sleeping underneath Becker's plain black quilt and white pillows. Becker woke seeing a beautiful sleeping jess on his chest her hair fell down to her bare chest as he lay there admiring the beauty that was jess. He thought about what had happened the day before.

_Becker watched as jess was forced by him, matt and Abby as well as a small army of medic to get checked out. She sat there as he got a pen light out of his pocket. He laughed as the time she refused to open her eyes when there was one of them._

"_what happened to them?"asked Abby nodding towards the group that surrounded Carol. Jess looked at them in disgust. Becker didn't blame her._

" _I shot carol with an EMD so all good fun"said jess with the pen light in her eyes trying to turn her head but a medic behind her held it firmly in place._

_Becker leaned over and whispered in jess's ear._

"_do ya wanna come to mine tonight we can watch a film and I will cook"whispered Becker. Jess smiled and nodded._

Becker looked down at jess her hair flowing down her bare chest just short of covering her bare breasts. As they raised a fell from her deep breaths. Her face peaceful and happy. He was glad about how last night turned out. He made sure she was ready and he had never been so happy to wake up next to some. He loved jess more than any thing and now she lay there on his bare chest asleep after spending a night there. Jess snuggled closer in to Becker's chest. He looked down and am I this lucky? He asked him self as he wrapped his arms tighter around her body with out waking her. He lay there watching her sleep all morning well until nine when she woke.

"morning beautiful"said Becker kissing her forehead.

"morning to you too handsome"said jess kissing him back. They lay there talking about things nothing in general smiling.

"stay here please I am going to surprise you"said Becker kissing her.

"what like you did last night."said jess. Becker just let out a laugh and walked out the room smiling. He came back in ten minutes later to find jess propped up on pillows waiting for him she had one of his t-shirt over her so she was not cold as Becker came in only wearing his boxers holding a plate and two plastic cup with a cartoon of juice in his hand. He slid into his bed next to jess putting an arm around her presenting a plate full of toast covered in nutella spread.

"oh breakfast in bed wow"said jess kissing him. They ate the toast and drank the juice when the phone rang.

"hello"said Becker.

"_hey mate we know jess is at your since we woke up she was not there and well I just need to say Jerker don't I"said Connor voice._

" yeah she is here she wont be back till one okay bye"said Becker putting his phone on the cabinet.

"hmm one what do we do to fill the time captain?"asked jess with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"oh I don't know Miss Parker"laughed Becker against jess's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it the lucky cow jess is honestly<strong>

**plz review plz plz plz plz plz plz i love review they make me so happy. this was just some fluff i was thinking abiut and now its out there i am reading _the secrects of love_ and god it has gave me ideas so next chapter will be very fluffy plz review plz plz plz xxx**


	11. i think i love

**hi hello hiya plz review plz plz plz review hope u enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jess and Becker drove back to jess's place before one o'clock as they stepped inside they found to their horror matt and Emily sat on the sofa laughing.<p>

" hey look it is jerker"said matt lifting his eyebrows. Abby walked in carrying a huge knife.

"she is here Emily it is time"said Abby looking serious. Matt burst into a fit of laughter.

"what?"said Abby.

"you look like the evil slasher"said matt. Abby just rolled her eyes and dragged jess into the kitchen jess looked back looking petrified.

"god she is gonna kill jess by the looks of it"laughed matt. Becker and Connor laughed too.

**Girls P.O.V.**

Abby shut the door. Putting the knife back in the draw and throwing the tea towel on the top.

"so"said Abby.

"so?"asked jess looking confused so did Emily.

"so spill what happened last night?"almost yelled Abby.

" yeah good luck with that I am not gonna say if Becker does not want to say any thing"said jess jumping up on the counter next to Emily who just sniggered.

" I will get it out of you one way any way matt's doing the same with Becker"said Abby. Jess rolled her eyes and sighed.

"fine we went back to his. We had dinner which was pizza and chips then we talked for a while about stuff not saying what type of stuff. Then we watched a film it was Hangover it was funny but we never watched all of it because we went into the bedroom and well I don't need to say any more."said jess going red.

"aw cute don't worry matt and stuff is doing the same thing with Becker"said Emily feeling sorry for her. She remembered when Abby did the same thing with her and matt but it was not made official when it happened.

" so what did you do since Becker said you couldn't come back till one"said Emily.

"um well he made us breakfast and we had breakfast in bed then Connor called but we never left the bedroom till well you know when we had to come see you"said jess going redder Emily just squeezed her shoulder.

"oh good such a lovely couple"said Abby.

**Boy P.O.V.**

The kitchen door shut and matt and Connor sobered up from laughing and turned to Becker seriously.

"you took your time to get up this morning so what happened"said matt still trying to hid a smile.

"no I am not gonna invade jess's privacy and if she does not want to say then well my mouth is sealed"said Becker.

" yeah well Abby Is doing the same thing in the kitchen with jess"said Connor.

"hmm fine we went back to mine and we well had pizza and watched half of the hangover."said Becker.

"half?"said Connor raising his brows.

" yes well we spent the rest of the night in the bedroom, but I made sure she was ready first"said Becker going red in the face.

"good for you mate you did the right thing"said matt patting Becker on shoulder.

"what I don't understand is why you didn't get here till one"asked Connor.

"well I made her breakfast in bed and we sat and talked for a while then you phoned then we well um"said Becker.

"got it"said matt saving Becker from more embarrassment.

**Girls P.O.V.**

"are we?"asked jess.

"yes of course you are"said Abby and Emily at the same time.

**Girls and boys P.O.V.**

"so how do feel about him?"asked Emily.

"how do you feel about her?"asked Connor.

" I think I love him/her"said Becker and jess little to their knowing in serrate rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoyed it pz review<strong>


	12. waking up to you everyday is worth it

**hello two chapters one day cool or what plz review thank you to MrsJessciaParker you make me smile. just to say georgia is my younger sister(8) as well as one of one of my closet friend at school(13) and jessica nad georgia at school are the reason i have so much fun so this is deicated to you girls thanks x plz review x**

* * *

><p>" Hi Georgia yeah I will pick you up, so your spending the night. Okay school yes I know where your school is we are sisters... um I will met you there and my boyfriend will pick us up okay"said jess talking down her phone on her way into the ARC.<p>

"okay Hun bye love ya Georgie bye okay see you tonight"said jess hanging up. She walked into the locker room and saw Becker fiddling around with a gun type devise.

"morning beautiful"said Becker putting the object in his arms down and standing up to see jess.

"hello just to say you have to pick me and Georgie up from her school today at four she has homework club after school then we are having tea then she is staying at mine and we have to drop of at school before off in the morning again"said jess kissing Becker on the lips.

"of course did you know this time next week we would have been dating for bang on six months"said Becker.

"oh yeah we will have to do something special bye the ADD awaits me"said jess.

"bye love you"said Becker smacking her bum before she left.

Jess waited outside of the school gates at five minutes till four waiting. When Georgia came bouncing down the school path. Georgia was jess's fourteen year old younger sister. She had medium length brown hair she was fairly tall for her age almost the same size as jess. She was slender and had olive toned skin with green eyes. She bounced down towards the path in her uniform( grey jumper with white blouse and grey tie also grey trousers.)

"hello jess Mr Line say your able to come inside. Come on"smiled jess's sister.

"so any boyfriends crushes?"asked jess. Walking up the path towards the school Georgia went red.

"so how is work funnier than school with no bullies like carol and co"said changing the subject.

"fun really fun. Actually we ran into her at the shopping mall and stop change the subject"said jess.

" I am not changing the subject"protested Georgia but she knew it was no use jess was the not the oldest but the middle sister the least noticed one but she could crack people like eggs when wanted.

" his name is Lee I really like him but we are just friends and I wont want to ruin that if we ever broke up if we did date."said Georgia. They were walking down the corridor now jess smiled this was exactly what happened with Becker too scared to ask and ruin their flirty fun friendship well that boat sailed months ago thought jess. She put one arm around her sister and pulled her closer.

They walked into the old computer class room. This was her favourite room her favourite lesson the safest room in the school to her once over.

" Jessica you look so..."started Mr line when they walked into the classroom.

" un changed small yeah"laughed jess shaking his hand. But her phone rang it was Becker according to caller ID.

" I just have to take this I will be less than a minutes."said jess flipping the phone open.

" okay I will be right there to seconds, Georgie I just have to get Becker he is at the school gates not sure what to do"said jess walking out. She came back walking in with Becker who was still dressed in his usual black uniform. They were talking when they walked in the classroom.

" why could you not have changed into civilian clothes"said jess teasing Becker pulling at his black sleeve.

"sorry miss matt Anderson but I seem to think it gives me... fine Connor was being well Connor and I had no time to change"said Becker just walking through the door. Georgia was sat at a computer pulling a face.

"what's the matter Georgian?"asked jess.

" don't call me Georgian and computer is not working"said Georgia.

"budge over lets see what I can do"said jess as Georgia stood up. Jess's hands glided over the computer keyboard clicking things and soon had Georgia's computer back to mint condition.

"wow I have not seen magic work like that since you left"said Mr Line.

"yeah well I like computers"said jess. Mr line held his hand out to Becker.

"Hello I am Graham Line"said Mr line to Becker.

"Captain Hilary Becker sir"said Becker.

"oh I am not your teacher you don't have to call me sir"said Mr line.

"oh no he is always like that with being in the special forces"said jess smacking him in the chest.

" special in the head force with Connor round"muttered Becker jess just let out a little laugh.

"well once big sister has finished we can go"said Georgia.

As they drove back.

" so what did Connor do?"asked jess.

"um well lets just say remember our their pet draco _Rex_ well Connor let him out and well he has now got two stitches above his forehead Abby seemed more caring toward the pet then him it was his own fault leaving the door open."said Becker being very wary of what he said with Georgia in the back seat.

They woke up the next morning and took Georgia to school.

It was a day before jess's and Becker six month dating anniversary.

" I not sure what to get her wanna hear the main idea its stupid mind?"said Becker to matt.

"shoot it cant be that bad"said matt

" I was going to ask her to move in with me and this huge chocolate bar I found in a shop up north when we were n that mission"said Becker.

"really why think of anything else that sounds like a great idea.

Jess was sat on Becker sofa watching Emmerdale. Becker came in and sat next to her they had just ate a anniversary dinner and now very happy.

"jess do you want your present now"said Becker. Jess nodded. Becker handed her a black box she opened it inside nestled snuggled on a roll of fabric was a key.

"jess will you move in with me please"said Becker. Jess just starred at it .

" I I don't know what to say but yes of course but what about my apartment"said jess. Then it clicked.

"hey its Abby's birthday coming up I could sign the deeds over to her as a gift"said jess. Becker nodded.

" now for part one of your gift"said jess kissing Becker on the lips. He picked her up and carried her to his now their bedroom not breaking the kiss the whole way.

Jess woke up again on Becker's bare chest.

" I could get used to this"said Becker.

" used to what?"asked jess propping her self up on an elbow on Becker's chest.

"waking up next to you every morning"said Becker kissing her slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review plz post soon x<strong>


	13. blinding bright future tunnel

**hello sorry it took me such along time to post but it is really long and it is the weekend so planning to get two chapters up a day plz review this is a sad chapter as well so plz reveiw and tell me what you think plz**

* * *

><p>" <em>waking up to you every morning"said Becker kissing jess lightly on the forehead.<em>

"same"said jess.

"you know with my apartment and stuff well I was thinking we don't tell anyone that I am moving in and I will secretly slowly move things into here then on Friday we give Abby a card with the deeds in hers and Connor's name"said jess.

"um yeah good idea but matt knows but I will make sure he keeps his mouth shut well we better get up work in a bit"said Becker.

"okay hey why have I got a few dresses and shoes here?"asked jess as Becker opened his wardrobe.

"well I ask Abby if I could go and get you some clothes for when you spend the night you have something to wear the next day and she handed me these oh and that dress and them shoes I bought for you surprise"said Becker.

"thank you"said jess as Becker handed her the pale pink and baby blue summer dress and pink flat bottom sandals.

matt and Becker where in the armoury fixing EMD's.

"so did you ask her?"asked matt.

"yes"hissed Becker knowing Abby was not far away.

"listen she said yes but don't say anything to any one okay we are giving Abby the deeds for her birthday on Friday so you cant say anything to anyone"said Becker now Abby was gone.

"that's great mate well done"said matt.

Jess hand packed a couple of boxes full of things including photos, DVDs,clothes and books to be moved to Becker's secretly. By Thursday one day away from Abby birthday jess had pretty much moved everything out apart from a set of clothes shoes and a small boxes full of book,CDs and DVDs. Abby was not doing much for her birthday and was having a small party hang out at matt's with Connor, jess, Becker, matt, Emily.

Jess folded the sheet of paper into the card and put it in an envelope after signing love from jess and Becker they had decided it would be a gift from both of them as well as the small personalised key chain.

They sat around a coffee table at matt's talking, drinking alcohol and eating munches.

"jess what do you want to drink?"asked matt.

"um I'll have a cider or a gin"smiled jess.

"okay present time"said Emily. Emily had never really had a proper lay back birthday party and gotten people gifts so she was really excited.

"okay I'll open yours and matt first"said Abby picking up the messy wrapped present covered in sticky tape. After matt had to get scissors out the kitchen to cut it open Abby found some make-up a t-shirt with a picture of her Rex and Connor on it also a box of bon bons.

"thank you very much"said Abby. Grabbing Connor's present, inside was two picture frames. One of her and her brother jack and one of her and Connor also behind the frame was a small black box inside was a necklace with a A pendant the A had a little diamond on the top of it.

" I knew you like that picture of jack so I had it framed"said Connor.

"thanks it beautiful"said Abby as Connor clipped the necklace in place.

"yours next jerker"said Abby. Jess handed over the bulky envelope Abby opened it and set the card down on the table before opening the paper that was inside of it. Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"jess I um well I where are you gonna thank you"said Abby not sure what to get out first.

" I am moving in with Becker"said jess. Abby squealed before bring jess into a bone crushing hug.

"thank you and congratulations"said Abby aiming it both at jess and Becker.

"what did she give you?"asked Connor

"she gave Us the apartment"said Abby almost shouting.

"wow I can not believe it has been a whole month already it only seems like a day"said jess as her and Becker watched TV on the sofa.

"yeah well time flies when your having fun"said Becker.

" I love you so much hold that thought"said jess as her phone rang.

"hello Mam, what, no,oh my god,okay,okay, no ,why ,no ,okay, yes I will be right there"said jess.

"jess..."started Becker but she was cut off.

"my dad has just had a stroke"said jess Becker jumped up grabbing his keys ad they headed for the door.

Becker and jess waited in the waiting room, waiting for jess's Mam and Stephanie to come out the room with the doctor. After almost an hour since the dad had a stroke Stephanie came out tears in her eyes.

"is he okay is gonna live?"asked jess. Stephanie just stood looking into a distant land.

"no"whispered jess before hugging into Becker's jess.

"he cant he just cant be gone no"cried jess. Becker held her close never letting go and letting her cry into his chest.

When they got back to their apartment jess fell asleep in Becker's arm.

The next day when they woke jess told Becker she was going to see her Mam about funeral plans Becker offered to go with her but she said he should go to work and tell Lester where she was.

Becker walked into the locker room with his bag slumped over his shoulder.

"where is jess?"asked Abby but Becker never heard her he was too lost in thought.

"hello earth to Becker where is jess?"asked Connor. Becker just looked at him sadness flooded Becker face even though he tried to keep it concrete.

"first fight I am guessing"said Connor.

" I am going to go see Lester"said Becker. Walking off leaving Abby, Connor and matt in the locker room very worried.

Becker knock on Lester's office door.

"hello Becker sit I believe you are here to tell me why miss Parker is not in and we have to let temple look after the ADD today"said Lester clearly irritation in his voice.

"yes sir"said Becker.

"well is she dead or just ill?"asked Lester knowing no one here takes day off unless they are really ill or family is ill.

"no sir he father last night had a fatal stroke and she is with her mother at this moment in time planning the funeral"said Becker thinking there was no need to sugar coat it for Lester.

Lester nodded.

"ah okay I understand well tell her she has the next two days off and you can leave early well now so you can met her and cheer her up"said Lester and as if he thought he was being to nice he added.

"we don't need any suicidal team members bad for my public look well go and clock out"said Lester before Becker left the room.

Becker walked down to the locker room where Connor, Abby and matt where still sat talking. Becker walked over to his locker and took out his coat and backpack and put them on with out say a word. He went over to the clocking shift machine and clocked out.

"where are you going?"asked Abby.

"home well to find jess then home"said Becker. He turned to leave but matt grabbed his arm.

"no tell us what is going on have you split up or had a fight"said matt.

"no look I am not saying anything because it is jess business and it is rather sad so bye see you tomorrow"said Becker before leaving the locker room. He flipped his phone open and dialled jess .

"_hello Becker"_said jess.

"hi I told Lester and he gave me the day off so I am going to your mothers house now to see you bye"said Becker.

Becker had drove to the other side of London which took almost an hour thanks to traffic. When he knocked jess mum answered and allowed him in he was lead into the main room. Inside was jess and Georgia sat next to each other with headphones in their ears Georgia had a arm around jess while jess held a baby in her arm bouncing it slightly. Becker stood in the door way. Jess handed the baby over to Georgia not noticing Becker. One of the toddlers Bailey fell jess leaped up and picked her up making the earphone fall out.

"aw what is the matter Bailey?"asked jess.

" I fell over where is grandpa?"asked the toddler. This question made several heads in the room snap towards them jess looked and the child on her hip.

"um grandpa... is with angels in the sky and he is watching over us. Tomorrow we will write him a letter and you can draw him a picture we will tie it to a balloon and let it go for him"said jess with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Wow poor jess poor Bailey poor jess family but she is really good with kids she would be a great mother _thought Becker.

Becker and jess spent the whole day baking with Bailey and Anne, Stephanie's twins. They made some cakes and pastries all the time trying to have fun.

" I only told Lester I never told matt or anyone."said Becker on their way back.

"thanks I will have to tell them but I would want too so thanks"said jess holding Becker's hand.

" I love you"said Becker.  
>" I love you too"said jess.<p>

Over the next two days jess sat at home on the second day it was her dads funereal Lester had given Becker the day off for that too. Jess wore a plain black dress and her hair pinned up Becker wore a smart black suit. The service was sad jess never said anything because she was so upset but Becker held her hand all the way through never letting go once. Jess returned to work the next day to see matt sat in the locker room she and Becker were early and matt was always early. Becker had gone off to the armoury.

"jess you okay I have not seen you in what three days"said matt.

"fine my dad had a stroke the other night he never made it but his funeral was yesterday"said jess forcing a smile but kept her true feelings in.

"oh I am so sorry to hear that"said matt.

"it okay why ponder the past when you can try to see as far in the future as possible and with Becker its only brightness I can see"said jess smiling now realising how bright that future really looked.

* * *

><p><strong>aw poor jess well at least she has becker the end bit is a bit fluffy. i had to kill jess dad off you will understand in the later chapters that are already written up(well drafted coz i got to write a few months in before they happen like) plz review plz<strong>

**spolier next chapter- becker has school reunion plz reveiw plz**


	14. reunion

**hello plz review plz x**

* * *

><p>" jess I am not going that is that"said Becker holding a piece of paper in his hand above his head.<p>

"please Becker go, tell you what I will go with you please it will be fun"said jess.

"no"said Becker

"give me one reason why not"said jess.

" I like school because I was good at it but I was well...bullied"said Becker.

"aw come here so was I but you are a solider who chases dinosaurs who is gonna bully you now and with me on your arm please can we go."begged jess. Becker sighed

"yeah okay"said Becker kissing jess on the lips. He was going to his high school reunion

Becker waited in their living room waiting for jess to come out the letter said that it was a casual formal dress. So Becker wore black trousers and a button down ivory blouse long sleeved top. Jess came in the room her hair in ringlets that fell just bellow her shoulders. Her face beautiful yet no make-up and a silk flowing dress it was pale peach with a black waist line lace belt. The dress went just bellow her knees and she wore flat peach coloured ballet pumps.

"Can you zip us up I can not reach"said jess.

"sure you look beautiful"said Becker as jess turned so he could zip the back zip. She went back into her room and came out with a soft cotton cardigan it was peach as well with small flower buttons.

"thank you now lets get going, Lester has now out new..."said jess before being cut of.

"new rules saying all cars and company cars should have two small EMD's I know he gave me this huge lecture then me and mat had to fill in a load of forms to order a load more"said Becker before kissing jess on the lips. As they drove they laughed and chatted the school was a half an hour drive away. They listen to music.

" so what was your school years like?"asked jess Becker happy smile dropped slightly.

"well I was a hard worked but I was small and skinny I have changed a lot over the years. I mean I have grown and I have more of mussel than what I did. I was picked on because of my name size being a swot where I came from the list goes on"said Becker.

"well not much different from mine, anyway some people change...sometime I mean look at you and matt I mean you pretty much hated him the minute you read his file but now you get on really well."said jess.

"yep your right we are here"said Becker. He walked round the car and by the time jess had undone her seat belt Becker had the door open for her.

"wow very gentlemen like"said jess giggling. Becker lead her toward the entrance holding her hand. When they reached a old looking teacher.

"hello what is your name?"she asked smiling.

"um Hilary Becker ma'am"said Becker. She looked up pushing her classes up to the top of her nose.

" Hilary is that you wow you have grown a lot really a lot"said the old woman. Becker and jess were lead by a older looking man meet and greeter into the gym where there was a table of food and

drink. A man the same age to Becker came over to them.

" Hil is that you?"asked the man.  
>"yes steward it is me its nice to see you"said Becker.<p>

"well you and um sorry don't believe we have met"said steward holding his hand out his hand to jess.

" um I am Jessica Parker it nice to meet you steward."said jess taking the hand.

"well you and Jessica and come and join me if you like"said steward.

"yeah sure"said Becker taking jess hand. They sat down on one of the tables set around the room.

"so steward how have you been?"asked Becker.

"okay my sister Kim you remember Kim she always help us out if there was any kid messing with us well she has had a baby boy I am a uncle and my girlfriend is the godmother"said steward. "so what's new with you?"asked steward.

"no much work is okay I guess jess and I have been living together for two full month from next Monday so not much"said Becker.

"ladies and gentlemen can we have you all in a circle over here please chairs are provided."said one of the men on the small stage made from blocks.

As they all sat in a circle they went round saying their names and jobs and little life story it was Becker's turn.

" my name is Hilary Becker I am not allowed to say what I work for because of the secrecy act but I trained in sandhurst for three years I share a apartment with jess my girlfriend my job is very dangerous and intense..."Becker was cut of by a scream there was a ball of light. It was a anomaly.

"OKAY LISTEN UP STAND WELL AWAYT FROM THE ANOMALY JESS GO GET THE EMD'S AND COMMS FROM THE CAR HURRY"yelled Becker tossing jess the keys. Jess came back in a flash hold two EMD's one small the other slightly bigger and putting a small piece in her ear.

" okay we have contact with the ARC, matt we have an anomaly in the GYM of west Morpeth high school so hurry we are evacuating people out no incursion"said jess.

" _okay jess our ETA is 20 minutes can you hang tight for that long with solider boy"said Connor's teasing voice._

" Connor not the time nor the place"said Becker.

They had gotten everyone out when I ear piecing scream rang through the air. It was the call of a raptor.

"scratch that we have a raptor incursion hurry your self up"screamed jess down the comm.

"right we need to have everyone outside now everyone"yelled Becker making sure he was heard.

" why should we listen to you?"asked a sour face woman.

"because we both have fairly lethal weapons and we have experience in this area so you don't do what we say you will probably end up dead via animal attack so OUT"yelled jess.

"_remind me not to get on your wrong side"said matt._

"oh you will see my bad side if you don't hurry up"said jess. When suddenly a raptor came out the building and leaped for jess. A blood curling female scream and a cried from a male was all that could be heard from the other side of the comm.

"jess come in can you here me jess come in, Becker are you there answer me, matt we have lost contact with both Becker and jess"said a worried Connor.

* * *

><p><strong>plz comment soon next chapter up soon-sooner if i get loads of review x<strong>


	15. please dont die on me jess

**hello plz reveiw plz with a cherry on top plz x**

* * *

><p>Jess screamed as the young medium raptor pounced on her. Becker screamed at the sight of it he shot the raptor before it could do any more really damage. Jess lay on the floor covered in blood. Becker picked up his ear piece while running over to jess.<p>

"steward here this is a EMD use it only when necessary get people away from here"said Becker.

He put the ear piece in his ear. Thankfully jess had brought the medic bag with here as well as the guns he ran over to pick the bag off the floor and went back to jess. She lay on her side her dress ripped and covered in blood her chest red and her arms covered in deep cuts here face also bleeding he could here faint yelling voice coming form his hand it as the comm so he put it in his ear.

" _Becker jess come in I repeat Becker jess come in"said Connor._

" I am here but we need a medic now hurry up about it jess wake up please jess"begged Becker.

" _Becker what has happened?"asked matt._

"raptor got jess"said Becker he had rolled jess onto her back so he could try and stop some of the bleeding. Across her stomach was one big long clean deep cut and it was pumping out blood at an alarming rate Becker got a load of gauzes out the bag and wrapped the around her stomach putting as much pressure on it as possible.

" Becker ?"asked a faint voice it was jess.

" I am here jess I am here your gonna be okay just you have to stay awake okay stay awake tell me about your...shoe tell me about your shoes just stay awake please"begged Becker stroking her face now he had stopped the main cause of bleeding.

" ha this is all my fault I made you come to this thing now look"said jess trying to lift her head.

"no jess it not your fault."said Becker tears in his eyes now.

"ow at least one good thing might come out of this"said jess now with tears rolling down her face.

"What?"asked Becker.

" I am going to see my dad again"said jess letting out a scream in pain.

"jess jess your not gonna die jess no come on speak jess to me come on jess don't die on me"said Becker who was crying now. A car pulled up metres away from them.

" Becker remember I will always love you okay I always love you"whispered jess she heard shrines before it all went black.

"no jess no no no come on wake up please wake up"whispered Becker. He faced matt who stood over them watching the scene in horror.

" Becker you need to stand back sir"said a medic from the ARC's medical bay. Becker just stayed put.

"sir we will be forced to move you can you stand back sir"he repeated Becker just shook his head. The medic nodded towards matt. Matt went over and pulled Becker away and Becker let him never fought him off her just watched as they put a mask over jess face.

Becker sat in the chair next to jess's bed. Jess lay there her face angel like she looked perfectly fine apart from the gauze that was wrapped around her torso the doctors say she should wake up with in the next two hours she had been attacked or five hours ago now and Becker was worried sick. Matt walked in.

"hey mate how she doing?"asked matt but Becker just starred at her face not listening.  
>"hello Becker( Becker's head snapped up towards matt) how she doing.?"he asked again.<p>

"the doctors say she should make a full recover and should be able to leave with in the day since it is really early morning is she is okay but cant return to work for a week at least"said Becker.

"you okay?"asked matt

"yeah just... thinking."said Becker.

"what about?"asked matt.

" jess mainly and a lot of things like our future and stuff"said Becker trying to smile but could not bring him self to do it.

"okay Lester has given you a week off to help jess recuperate together I mean this has got to be hard on both of you"said matt.

Jess had woken up not long after matt had left and was discharged before six in the evening.

She and Becker woke up the next morning and Becker had planned a surprise. A picnic. They went to the local walking park. Becker brought with the a blanket some sandwiches and chocolate and juice. They spent the day talking and laughing.

Day 2-

jess and Emily and Becker spent the day shopping.

" I have not been shopping in ages"said jess.

" I am gonna pay for everything jess my treat"said Becker smiling. Becker loved spoiling jess rotten so much. He bought her a lot of shoe with only Emily knowing and some dresses and jeans. Jess decided Becker's wardrobe need bring back to life so she bought him loads of jeans a bucket full of tops and jumpers and some shoes. After spending the day shopping they all went round to matt's and Emily's for tea.

"so what you do today?"asked matt.

"shopping"answered Emily and jess at the same time.

"oh anything pretty?"asked matt more aimed at Becker.

"um well not much but we refilled Becker's wardrobe."said Emily.

"sounds...lovely lets have pizza. Jess how ya doing"said matt. Jess looked at him in disbelief she just knocked on her chest and they heard a knock sound a hollow sound.

"fine"she answered.

"good when you come back to work."said matt.

"well because I don't INTEND to go out in the field I have a week medical leave so next Monday."said jess.

"cool did i say it right"said Emily but the word feel un evenly off her tongue.

"yet how do we get stuck with a few weeks even a month"said matt.

Day 3-4-5

jess and Becker spent the next few days at the cinema watching all the newest films.

Day 6

" matt can I have a word?"asked Becker.

"yeah sure Becker"said matt.

" I was thinking about well I really love jess and I am gonna ask her to marry me and well I need help how to ask her"said Becker.

"um well with a ring is a good idea"said matt.

"well done Sherlock"said Becker.

"um well make it romantic but corny"said matt.

"got it thanks"said Becker before walking off.

"good luck"said matt.

* * *

><p><strong>oh romantic chapter up next will becker get cold feet*smiling cheeky* plz review<strong>


	16. proposing and medical bay

**hello plz review and enjoy reading i am determind to get it finished by the end of this week. plz comment on improvements and stuff plz x**

* * *

><p>Becker told jess to get dressed up really nice because they are going to a posh restaurant to celebrate jess being aloud to go back to work and he good bid of health. He had gotten a beautiful ring and was ready. As they sat down at the table Becker notice a small red blotch on jess yellow dress.<p>

" jess love what is that on your dress?"asked Becker already knowing the answer.

"um I think I have split a stitch oh I am so sorry for ruining your night Becker"said jess almost in tears.  
>"hey jess its not your fault now lets get you to the medical bay."said Becker taking jess by the hand.<p>

Becker was not sure what to do his plan was ruined but out of the blue a new popped into his head but he had to wait till they had a day off so he could do it the night before luckily their next day off was a team day of and was the Saturday after her was going to propose.

So on Friday night they did not get home till really late and they just went straight to bed. Becker how ever stayed awake till her was a 100% sure jess was a sleep and reached under pillow and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Becker never slept that night he lay there watching jess sleep with the ring on her finger. The ring a platinum band with a quite big diamond on it and to emeralds either side the emeralds were there because it was jess birth stone. Becker stayed up all night but was not tired but he could have sworn he fell asleep for a little bit because one minute he was resting his eyes in a dark room the next he opened them in a dim lit room. Jess lay on his bare chest snuggled close into him his arms wound round her. Becker rested his chin on jess head her left hand rested on the left side of his chest and he could see a gleaming ring. He liked her hand like that, he like it even more that she may in soon be called Mrs Becker. Jess started to stir. She made a fist with her hand and went to rub her eyes before stopping.

" Becker what...oh my..."said jess. Becker took her hand an jumped out of bed and went down on one knee.

"oh my"whispered jess.

" Jessica Parker I have loved more than anything, more than my own life and I want to be with you for ever I want to love you with all heart, Jessica Parker will you do the honour of letting me be your husband and you being my wife?"asked Becker jess was in tears.

"yes"cried jess. Becker picked her up in a bone crushing hug before kissing her. The kiss soon grew from a quick happy one into a passionate one. Jess hands moved to Becker's boxed and they slid down from her touch.

They did not leave the bedroom till after ten.

" Becker can we tell them today we should invite the round and tell them"said jess.

"yeah good idea"said Becker.

"also I was wondering who your best man is"said jess.

"probably matt why"said Becker pulling a grey t-shirt over his head.

"well I was hoping you would say that because I think of Connor as a brother and well I was thinking since my dad is pasted I was gonna ask him to give me away"said jess.

"that's a great idea"said Becker.

Becker had called matt and Emily and jess calling Abby and Connor she had a funny feeling they thought something seriously wrong had happened because she was crying all morning and while on the phone to them. Abby, Connor, Emily and matt all arrived at the same time everyone was confused and worried at the weird phone calls they had gotten. they were about to knock when they heard a conversation.

"jess please don't cry"said a male voice.

" I am sorry but I am just so..."sobbed jess.

" do you think they have a fight or something"said Connor before knocking. Becker opened the door his eyes were a bit red he looked as if he had been crying too.

" come in me and jess need to tell you something"said Becker. Jess came out the kitchen with a red blotchy face but a bright smile.

"tea? Yeah I will make tea"said jess before going back into the kitchen. Becker sighed and went in after her.

" okay guys you will want to sit down for this"said jess.

" tell us what is gong on I am worried"said Connor. Jess looked up at Becker.

" you tell them" Becker whispered. Jess smiled at him before turning back to the rest of the team. She held out her hand at them.

"oh my god" yelled Abby.

"you did it mate I thought you would get cold feet"said matt hitting Becker on the back.

"why would you think that?"asked Becker.

"well you walked of the second you asked me"said matt.

"yes your version of advise was have a ring"said Becker.

" Abby will you be my maid of honour?"asked jess.

"yes jess I would be honoured"said Abby.

"and Emily will you be my bride maid as well as my sister Georgia"said jess. Emily nodded before hugging jess.

" also me and Becker were talking about best man and stuff well I was hoping since Becker choice matt to be the best man if Connor because I think of him a brother would give me away since my dad is pasted."said jess.

"of course jess I would be happy to"said Connor.

"right do you have a date?"asked Abby.

"um well we were thinking the 7th of January because that wad the day I got the guts to ask jess out."said Becker.

"well that is wow four months away"said Emily.

"yes meaning we better get planning come on"said jess.

* * *

><p><strong>now do you see why i had to kill jess's dad off but it is gonna be worth it dress shopping next yeah:)<strong>


	17. shopping

**hello this chapter is short i know so sorry but i had to put it in next chpater will make you cry i cryed writing it x**

* * *

><p>Jess, Abby and Emily took Bailey and Anne dress shopping.<p>

"dress shopping for the bride bridesmaid and flower girls and the boy are at home drinking beer"said Abby.

"yellow"said jess.

"what?"asked Emily.

"yellow dress for the bridesmaids"said jess.

"oh okay"said Emily

"are we gonna be princess"said Anne.

"yeah princess flower girls"said Abby who was carrying Bailey.

"aunty dess what colour dwess are we hawin"asked Bailey.

"um yellow or pink not sure yet"said jess

"we are here"said Emily. As they walked into a huge store it was full of white and ivory dresses with pink flowers and vials.

"wow"said jess.

"right bride dress first"said jess. Walking off to the sky high railings. Jess found a beautiful dress it was white and had sleeves

after that they found Emily and Abby the perfect bridesmaid dresses it was yellow and tea length and with shoulder length sleeves.

Bailey and Anne had the cutest flower girl dresses they looked like mini princesses they had a pale yellow child's ball gown with a pale pink cardigan over the top.

Meanwhile-

"right tuxeos"said Connor rubbing his hand together as they walked in to _grooms,suits and bear boys_ shop.

"hello gentlemen can I help you"said a young looking woman.

"yes I am best man this is the groom and Connor is..."said matt.

"The um father of the bride."said Connor.

"father?"asked the woman.

"the father is pasted and he is giving jess away"explained Becker before smacking Connor.

"oh that makes more sense this way gentle men please we have a wide range of suits and tuxeos to please you we will start with the groom"said the woman pulling a book from the self and handing him it pick them and tell me your size said the woman before heading off in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review plz<strong>

**next chapter the wedding and i cryed writing it so enjoy x**


	18. in sickness and in health

**plz enjoy plz plz review i have never been to a church wedding so some detail may be wrong x**

* * *

><p>Jess felt the satin dress slide over her body as Abby helped her into the dress.<p>

"wow the last few month pasted like a blur"said jess.

"yes they did"said Abby. They where in the back on a church helping jess into her wedding dress.

Abby and Emily stood there looking at jess with tears in their eyes.

They wore the yellow tea length dresses their hair pinned up and wore flat yellow ballet pumps. Jess wore a white and ivory gown it had a half a metre train and a pale yellow flower pinned to her waist line the dress flowed down jess's tiny frame and puffing out at the hips down making her look like a princess she had a ivory lace sleeves and white dress. She had a heart shaped bust cut. She wore white heels her hair was pinned up but lose curly fell around her face. She only wore her mother's grandmother, mother locket necklace that had been past down to her and the engagement ring. Her face wore very little make up and she looked like a angel.

" Emily your have more experience could you tie jess corset up at the back."said Abby cupping jess face in her hands before going over to the table and getting her veil and placing it very peacefully on jess hair.

"you look Jessica"said Georgia coming into the room with jess's mother carrying both the twins.

"my god my baby Jessica getting married off your father would be so proud of you jess he would have loved Hilary"said jess mother with tears in her eyes.

"right something old- the locket, something new the um dress. Something borrowed here take this"said Abby giving jess a small golden bracelet of her wrist and onto jess's.

"something blue well your garter is white so ah the necklace from your great-grandmother has a sapphire stone in the middle of the rose patten,look"said jess mum.

"he is here"said Connor coming into the room before turning around his mother fell open.

"wow...jess...wow you look beautiful"said Connor handing her a bouquet of lilies.

"don't you look handsome Connor"said jess mum.

"yeah well from what matt tells me he wanted to wear a pale blue suit"said Emily pick up a bouquets of small lilies.

"yeah that is a lie"said Connor going red.

" I better get going then by Jessica"said jess's Mam before pecking her on the cheek

"it is almost time Georgia you go down first after the flower girl bailey and Anne the Jessica and Connor go down then me and Emily follow"said Abby.

Becker's P.O.V.

I heard the music playing it was time I didn't turn around I wanted it to be a surprise when she came and stood next to me. Matt stood on my left side doing his best man duty.

"she coming wow she is beautiful"he whispered to me. I smiled that was jess always beautiful.

Jess's P.O.V.

I slowly followed Bailey, Anne and Georgia I was about five metres behind them walking down the church aisle. They throw flower petals on the floor for me to walk on. Then a saw Becker facing the front. Matt turned around just before I started walking down the aisle I felt a tug behind me it was only Abby and Emily holding my train. I would not have had one put Emily and Abby said it made me look like a princess. Matt leaned over and whispered something to Becker. I held my bouquet in front of me and started walking my breath caught in my throat as I saw Becker standing there facing the vicar. My feet were so hot I never understand how people get cold feet because mine are on fire, Connor was the only reason I was not legging it down the aisle at the moment.

Becker turned as jess reached him. Jess looked into his eyes you could see the melted chocolate eyes bubbling with his joy and happiness. Jess smiled and tears welled up in their eyes. Jess handed Abby her bouquet and they bridesmaid stood back and matt took a few steps back Becker and jess faced each other but tilted sightly facing the vicar. Becker could not take his eyes of jess not once.

"we are gather here today join Jessica Katie Parker and Hilary James Becker in holy matrimony.

They have prepared their own vows Hilary James Becker may you say your vows."said the vicar.

" You are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy.  
>You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul.<br>How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days.

I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories.  
>May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife.<p>

I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore in the past present and our future together because I Hilary James Becker love you more than my own exsitance Jessica Parker because when I look into your eyes I don't just see me and you I see our future I see a house and I see kids, I see joy and happiness I see grandchildren and us in grey I see love and friend ship and I see you and me for ever. Jessica Katie Parker I love you."said Becker with a tear rolling down his cheek jess had many tears rolling down her cheek.

" Jessica Katie Parker please commit your vows."said the vicar.

" Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Hilary James Becker I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Hilary James Becker , that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life in sickness and in health for ever and ever."said Jess.

"will the best man present us with the ring"said the vicar and matt stepped forward and gave the vicar the two gold bands.

" Hilary James Becker please repeat after me"said the vicar.

" _I Hilary Becker"_said the vicar.

" I Hilary Becker"said Becker.

"_take thy Jessica Katie Parker_"said the vicar.

"take thy Jessica Katie Parker"said Becker.

"_to be my lawfully wedded wife_"said the vicar.

"to be my lawfully wedded wife"said Becker.

"_in sickness and in health_"said the vicar

"in sickness and in health"said Becker.

"_forever and ever"_said the vicar

"forever and ever"said Becker and put the ring on jess's finger.

" Jessica Katie Parker repeat after me"said the vicar. " I _Jessica Katie Parker_"said the vicar.

" I Jessica Katie Parker"said Jessica with tears rolling down her face.

"_take thy Hilary James Becker"_said the vicar.

"take thy Hilary James Becker"said jess

"_to be my lawfully wedded husband"_said the vicar.

"to be my lawfully wedded husband"said jess.

"_in sickness and in health"_said the vicar.

"un sickness and in health"said jess.

"_forever and ever"said the vicar_

"forever and ever"said jess. Jess slipped the ring onto Becker's finger.

"with the power invested in me by the holy father I pronounce you man and wife, Mr and Mrs Becker. You may now kiss the bride"said the vicar. Becker cupped jess's face in his hands and kissed her. Becker felt his and jess tears burn his cheek.

" I love you"said Becker.

" I love you too"said jess before they turned and walked down the aisle again followed by Abby on Connor's arm and Emily on matt's. They got into a old fashioned Bentley and drove off to the reception as man and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>not the end next we have bestman speeches and lets just say they blush alot not sure if i should make next chapter a higher rating or what coz some rude referance in speeches very funny though plz reveiw plz x x x<strong>


	19. becker i want you to not breath again

i am so sorry i posted gthe wrong chapter that was for another story sorry plz fogive me this is the real chapter

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later-<strong>

jess was screaming as she was walked into the maternity ward of Blake hospital.

"breathe jess breathe your doing perfect"said Becker.

"perfect. PERFECT no perfect no I am ow getting a baby out of me."said jess.

A midwife took jess into a water birth room.

" Mr Hilary Becker and Mrs Jessica Becker"said the midwife looking at the chart as jess was lifted into the water.

"okay the drug I want the drug I have ah changed my ah mind"cried jess.

"okay okay calm down. Tell me your name"said the midwife.

"you know my name you idiot"screamed jess.

"tell me your name or you cant have the drugs."said the midwife.

"fine. Jessica Becker. Ah ow ow ow ah this kid is ah coming fast ah"cried jess. Becker held her hand.

"will you stop breathing I is giving me a head ache"said jess as she sat in the water waiting for her next contraction.

The midwife chuckled and Becker smiled.

"OH NO! I have got to do the Becker I SWEAR DOWN HOLD YOUR BREATH IT IS GIVING ME A HAND ACHE AHHHHH"screamed jess.

"okay Jessica I need you to give me on last push come on push"said the midwife. Jess let out a scream of pain and it all stopped the pain died down and her sight was blinded by tears and she heard cries not from her but from a small baby. High pitched healthy cries.

" congratulations you have a healthy baby girl."said the midwife handing the baby to jess.

" uh I am a Mam a mammy and your a dad a daddy oh my god"said jess.

Jess was helped out of the water and the baby was in her arms.

"jess you need to give the baby to the midwife now"said Becker.

"no she is no little don't drop her"said jess reluctantly handing over the little baby. Jess was wheeled into a private room. Jess got changed out of her birthing bikini and into a hospital gown and the baby was brought back to her.

" do you have a name yet?"asked the midwife. Becker and jess looked at each other.

" Charlotte Sarah Daniel Becker"said jess and Becker together the midwife smiled and nodded before walking out the room.

Becker and jess sat there for ages watching little baby Charlotte. Soon the whole ARC team came in and meet Charlotte.

" daddy,look it is daddy and I am mammy"said jess.

"we sure are I love you I love you both"said Becker.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for posting wrong chapter plz review x<strong>


End file.
